La Hora del Lobo
by public static void
Summary: Tres drabbles de tres Stark. Brandon, Lyanna, y Eddard.
1. Amanecer desorientada

**Para el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro "Álas Negras, Palabras Negras". Los personajes mencionados son de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

Brandon contempla la infinita calma con que el pecho de Barbrey sube y baja con cada respiración, la antítesis total del frenesí que compartieron la noche anterior, ocultos del mundo y enfrascados en los sublimes placeres que sólo ellos conocen uno en el otro.

Ensimismado, no se percata de que Barbrey abre los ojos y lo observa a él, hasta que nota su respiración cambiar.

Ella tiene los labios hinchados por los besos y los ojos vidriosos por el desvelo; su sedoso cabello es una maraña de nudos atados entre gemidos de placer. Brandon sonríe al ver cómo intenta recordar lo que seguramente el vino borró de su cabeza: amanecer desorientada le sienta bien a esa mujer.

Su mano acaricia la mejilla enrojecida en un intento de avivar el amorío que iniciaron con un beso furtivo después de un sin fin de miradas coquetas y conversaciones insinuantes.

Barbrey lo besa. Le toma del cuello y lo lleva hacia ella, frenética e hirviendo de deseo.

Si no se conociera mejor, Brandon diría que la ama, pero él sabe que sólo es otra mujer más que compartirá su cama. No es la primera ni será la última. Pero no importa, porque en ese momento nada más que ella importa.


	2. Manos sucias

**Para el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro "Álas Negras, Palabras Negras". Los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

Sus manos deberían estar cubiertas con guantes de seda bordados con plata, su cabeza adornada con amatistas y ónices tan costosos como su propia dignidad.

En cambio, el cabello trenzado se esconde dentro de un yelmo que al hablar le cambia la voz con un eco de protección y anonimato; las blancas manos cubiertas de polvo, sudor, y el aroma del acero que canta desde la espada que blande con destreza.

"Quítate el yelmo," ordena la voz del Príncipe que todos aman y ella intenta despreciar. "O te lo arrancaré con todo y cabeza."

Lyanna quiere reir al escuchar la amenaza tan casual. No pensó que alguien la atraparía, mucho menos el melancólico príncipe que sabe más de letras y acordes que de fuego y sangre.

"Mi Príncipe no heriría a una doncella," coquetea ella, desconociendo sus impulsos y apenándose internamente por su inclinación ante él. ¿Cómo negar su atracción, si en sus ojos existe el fuego que en ningún otro hombre ha visto? Su simple voz hace que su corazón arda y su vientre se llene de un satisfactorio cosquilleo.

"A menos que la doncella lo quiera así," le responde Rhaegar sin bajar su propia espada. Su mirada de lujuria dice más que sus palabras, y Lyanna está dispuesta a olvidarse de su orgullo y de su compromiso.

Todo por el fuego de ese dragón.

Y si sus manos ya están sucias, ¿por qué no su reputación?

* * *

 **Notita:** Me fastidia el exceso de fics que pintan a estos dos como mojigatos que sienten su amor como la razón más grande para desafiar al resto del mundo, así que hice esto y me gustó :3


	3. Apuntando alto

**Para el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro "Álas Negras, Palabras Negras". Los personajes mencionados son de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

Catelyn es la mujer más bella que Eddard conoce, y no puede evitar desearla para él. Siente la ira en su sangre de lobo gritar en medio de la nada, sabiendo que su voz no será escuchada cuando le pregunte a los dioses por qué Brandon es el que merece a esa mujer y no él.

Ned la observa desde lejos cuando pasea con su hermana, insulsa en comparación con el rubí que es Catelyn Tully. Su ropa no es de encaje myriense, sus joyas son sencillas, y su mirada honesta; una mujer recatada que no deja así de derramar sensualidad a donde va. Otros también la miran, pero Catelyn ya tiene dueño.

Desgraciadamente, no es Ned.

Su hermano mujeriego, el que por más que prometa siempre se irá, es quien tendrá a la mujer que es la perfección idealizada de Ned. La envidia lo corroe, pero es su deber poner a la familia y al honor antes que nada.

La ironía lo invade. ¿Qué sentido tiene apuntar alto y desear lo inalcanzable, si debe bajar la mirada y conformarse con lo que quede para él? ¿Dónde queda la tenacidad con que los Arryn defienden sus palabras, si al final siempre será el honor el que los desplome?


End file.
